Study Break
by lavalieres
Summary: Between classes, Edward convinces Alex to take a ”study break”. But the classroom is empty, and Alex has a feeling he won't get much studying done... [Skeletons based, Elricest, oneshot]


_This fic is almost entirely credited to **Maiden of the Moon**, because the original universe of **Skeletons**. Also FMA belongs to **Hiromu Arakawa**. Finally, I've written an **NC-17** version of this fic, and you can find the link to it in my profile (for those of proper age. You are of proper age, right? –wink-)_

_

* * *

_

**Study Break  
****By Halys**

* * *

The fascinating thing about Alexander Elric's high school was how easy it was for a student to simply 'disappear' between classes. The occasional pupil could easily wander out onto the grounds, using studying as an excuse to avoid tedious lectures. This often worked for Alex's advantage, especially during finals when it helped to lounge on the grass outside and pull open his notes. His brother Edward, on the other hand, saw it as an opportunity to pursue other activities. Such as now… 

"But, Brother, I have to get to Chemistry!" the younger Elric protested as a smirking Edward shepherded him to an empty classroom. It had taken him two weeks to find a suitable room for his plan and now that he had, Edward was not going to squander an excellent opportunity.

"C'mon, Al. It's not like you enjoy that class. And I know you're doing well enough to afford some time off," Ed replied as he finally managed to get Alex into the room. He brushed his unbound, flaxen hair over a shoulder before peaking outside to ensure no one was following. Outside, the hall was emptying as last minute students hurried to their classes. The bell rang, ending the intermediary period, and Ed shut the door with a snap.

The lock clicked into place and Edward turned to leer at his younger brother.

"Besides, I thought it'd be nice for us to have a study session of our own…"

Alexander's cheeks flamed as he realized his brother's true intentions. "But Ed, we're at _school_!" he hissed.

Yet Alex made no move as Edward sauntered forward. Soon, Ed's hands rested on Al's hips, his thumbs slipping under Alex's uniform shirt to brush against his already heating skin.

Ed leaned forward and grazed his chapped lips against Al's ear. The younger teen shivered in his arms. "But that's what's so great. I simply can't resist the idea of taking you here, on one of those desks."

Alex's cheeks were now such a dark shade of crimson, Ed would've been concerned his brother had no blood left to continue with his little plan. But as he pulled Al's hips flush with his own, the hardness pressed against his thigh suggested otherwise. Ed couldn't help but grin.

Still… "Brother," the younger Elric glanced around them, as if someone might be watching. "What if we get caught?" His silver eyes lingered on a security camera in a corner of the room.

"Don't worry, I had Rosie disable the camera and have it run a loop of the empty classroom."

Alexander gaped at Edward. It seemed his brother had really put some thought into this plan. Al mulled over the pros and cons. Ed must've already considered the risks involved; he wouldn't put their love in danger.

Besides, it _had_ been a while since their last 'get together.'

Finally, Al gave his brother a grin and consented. Of course, it hadn't taken long for him to decide since Edward already had his hands down his pants.

From there, things moved fairly quickly (though not nearly as quick as their record three and a half minutes). Neither teen removed their uniform shirt (though Al's was nearly opened and he was surely missing a button or two), and both stumbled with their trousers around their ankles.

But the desk Alex was leaning over was unstable, making their much needed release more and more difficult to obtain. The shorter teen quickly spun in Ed's arms, facing him just long enough to engage the blond in a passionate kiss before pulling Ed down with him to the floor.

Al spread his legs wide enough to accommodate Ed's body, and moaned. "Oh, come _on_!"

That was all the encouragement Ed needed. They quickly resumed the pace they had previously set.

Pleasure flooded their senses; they were close.

Ed shifted his grip on Al's hips, finding just enough leverage to leave the younger teen sobbing. That was enough for Alex, and he was gone, lost in the mindless euphoria. There was unadulterated pleasure evident on Al's flushed and sweaty features. Everything became too much and Ed followed Alex into ecstasy.

Then, where there had once been sounds of passion and satisfaction, there was silence. The Elric brothers snuggled against each other on the classroom floor as they waited for their breath to return.

"Hmm," Alexander finally managed, after a moment of rest. "That wasn't so bad…"

Ed stared down at his brother, incredulous. But he soon saw the mischief in Alex's eyes and snorted.

"See? This is why you should listen to your big brother. I'm a genius, you know!" the senior smirked. Ed pressed a kiss to the corner of Alex's giggling mouth.

"But, how much are we going to owe Rosie for this?"

"Oh, I took care of it already. I bought her some more rosewater lotion. And, damn, she was right: that stuff is expensive!" A frown marred Ed's features for only a moment, then his cocky grin soon returned. "But it was worth it!"

Al laughed again and Ed basked in his brother's joy. When the laughter died down, Alex wrinkled his nose in thought. "I feel kind of bad, Brother. Do you want me to help pay for the lotion?"

He shifted, his position becoming uncomfortable. Ed easily noticed his brother's discomfort and pulled himself out of Al's body with a soft groan. He gently guided Al's legs down to the floor, and massaged his thighs to relieve any soreness.

As his fingers kneaded Al's soft skin, a Mephistophelian smile bloomed on his lips. "How 'bout this? You can pay me back with a few more study sessions. I'm afraid I'm not doing so well in my Physical Education class." Ed winked at Alex's exasperated sigh.

"Well… I guess as long as we don't do it too often. I don't want to get in trouble for skipping classes just because you have senioritis," Alex replied, but gave his brother a soft kiss.

When they broke, the devilish smirk was still on Ed's lips. "Oh, it's not senioritis **(1)**. It's you. And do you think next time you can borrow Rosie's uniform skirt? **(2)**"

Al's shout of indignation was drowned by the bell ringing, signifying the end of the period.

The Elric brothers glanced at each other, and quickly detangled. They scurried to pick up their discarded clothes and items. As they dressed, Alex checked himself and his brother over while Ed pulled a comb through his tangled hair.

Once finished, Alex hefted his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you after school?" he asked, giving Ed a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ed nodded in response. "And I'll give you a call tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too!" Alexander shouted, already nearly out the door.

The older Elric brother smiled lazily, amused by his brother's attention to scholarly duties. Then, he turned to the task of ensuring there was no evidence of the rendezvous they just had. When he was sure everything appeared normal (all traces of messes cleaned up with some handy baby wipes), he too left the classroom. The smirk on his lips did not fade all day.

* * *

**(1)**_** Senioritis**__ is a term used colloquially in the United States and Canada to describe the decreased motivation toward studies displayed by students who are nearing the end of their high school or college careers. It is typically said to include slowness, procrastination, apathy regarding school work, and a tendency toward truancy. Many high school and college students find themselves in a type of lame duck situation: their plans are made and a new chapter in their life is about to begin, so finishing the current chapter (the current term separating them from graduation) becomes just a formality or "holding pattern."_

From Wikipedia.  
--Yeah, for some reason, I wouldn't be surprised if Ed caught a bit of senioritis, what with him being so lazy and all.

**(2) **Inspired by a fanart of SchoolGirl!Al drawn for me by felica(underscore)psikozo on livejournal

* * *

**OMAKE: **

Inside the nearly empty video arts room, Rosalie Elric leaned back in her chair and waited as the video tape rewinder finished its job. Once it was done, she popped the tape out of the machine.

A near maniac grin appeared on her lips as she whipped out a sharpie from her purse. Carefully, she labeled the video.

"E-l-r-i-c-e-s-t. That livejournal community I found online last month is going to love this!" she sang under her breath.

Then, slipping the video into her purse, she left the room.

"And my dear brothers will never need to know…"

* * *

_Again, thanks to **Maiden of the Moon** for allowing me to temporarily steal her umiverse! Please leave a comment if you read! Constructive criticism is always welcome!_


End file.
